


building a (gingerbread) home

by kazzashepard



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fanart, Found Family, Gingerbread House Building, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzashepard/pseuds/kazzashepard
Summary: Quentin, Eliot, Julia and Teddy forgo all other holiday engagements...to build an award-winning gingerbread house!illustration from the ficwhere the love light gleamsby wearealltalesintheend for the Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza 2019 (plus a bonus sketch!)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	building a (gingerbread) home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where the love light gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623206) by [wearealltalesintheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [where the love light gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623206) by [wearealltalesintheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend)




End file.
